Las aventuras de Blue, el Veemon
by Kisu Kreuz
Summary: Fueron una serie de capítulos cortos a modo de novela ligera, colgados en un foro con muchas faltas de ortografía, sobre Blue, un Veemon que observa la destrucción de su aldea a manos de un Black WereGarurumon y los sucesos que ocurren tras querer tomar venganza. Reescribirlo será mi pasatiempo cuando me quede sin ideas para otros fics.
1. Veemon! 01

_Buenas, me llamo Blue y soy un veemon, mi historia es algo extraña de contar, un día unos digimons malvados llegaron a mi aldea y la destrozaron, y yo, que era el único que estaba fuera, comprando provisiones, sobreviví, y digo que soy el único porque no he visto más de mi aldea. Cada vez que lo recuerdo la ira y la impotencia recorre mi cuerpo_

Todo empezó un día, la aldea se había quedado sin víveres y me tocaba a mí ir a comprarlas. El jefe de la aldea, un viejo Veedramon, me dio el dinero justo

―Ya sabes que debes comprar ―me dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Ese Veedramon se decía que era el más viejo de todos. Enormemente poderoso, pero como a todos, los años le pasaron factura y ahora se cree que es la sombra de lo que era. Su vista se ha ido cansando con los años, y ahora casi siempre mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Accedí. Era mi primer viaje al mercado, así que fui deprisa y corriendo con la bolsa de cuero que contenía el dinero para comprarlo. Tras llegar al mercado, compré lo que tenía que comprar y lo llevé de vuelta, como un Veemon, soy cabezota, así que, aun que admito que me pesaba una barbaridad, lo llevé con orgullo.

―Como pesa, maldita sea ―dije para mí a medio camino.

Tardé el doble en volver. Al llegar, descansé en la colina que mostraba directamente la aldea, pero un nuevo paisaje en ella me desconcertó. La enorme muralla que cubría la aldea ahora estaba destruida totalmente, montones de casas destruidas, polvo digital por las nubes, seguramente de mis amigos, e incluso mis padres y hermanos. Eran demasiados. Me paralizó el miedo, solo pude estar ahí, temblando, sin hacer nada, mirando desolado como mi aldea era reducida a cenizas en unos minutos que para mi eran eternos. Después llegó la nada, el silencio que llega tras la batalla. Vi como aquellos digimon se retiraban, y me fijé en el jefe, un enorme Black WereGarurumon con solo un ojo y cicatrices. Su anatomía no la olvidaría nunca, y su cara se quedó grabada en mi memoria al rojo vivo. Corrí hasta el poblado con los sacos, y tras tirarlos en medio de la aldea busqué a algún superviviente de aquella masacre que hubiera quedado encerrada en los cascotes de las casas.

No encontré nada, todos habían muerto.

Golpeé el suelo y juré ante Yggdrasil que me vengaría, mataría a ese maldito digimon con mis manos. Y es lo que pienso hacer


	2. Wisemon! 02

Seguía en mi aldea, cogí lo suficiente de comida y agua como para atravesar el desierto por el que pasaron aquellos digimon tras irse. Pero reflexioné al sentarme en los cascotes de lo que antes era mi casa.

—Soy todavía muy pequeño para enfrentarme yo solo a esos digimons, ni siquiera Veedramon pudo con ellos... —suspiré, ¿que podría hacer? —. ¡No me echaré atrás! —dije levantándome de golpe—. Iré por todo el mundo, para reunir fuerzas, seré más fuerte que ellos.

Cogí lo que tenía y me encaminé por el camino opuesto a donde fueron ellos.

Mi aldea estaba rodeada por Norte, Este y Oeste por un enorme desierto que se partía en 3 partes; el Desierto del Norte, cuya arena era naranja; el Desierto del Oeste, cuya arena es azul; y el Desierto del Este, cuya arena, fría y gris, estaba pisando en esos momentos.

Tras caminar un par de días me perdí, aunque seguí caminando, siempre en la misma dirección, no encontraba nada, eso hizo que me desesperara un poco.

Llegué a la semana de caminar, cuando, tras perder del todo las fuerzas, tiré el saco de comida y el del agua, y me deje caer en la arena. Estaba agotado. Y lo que me pasó después... Fue un misterio, tal vez fuera cosa del destino, tal vez simple casualidad, pero me recogió un Wisemon. Solo pude ver su cara tapada por la enorme sombra que le daba la capucha y sus ojos amarillos antes de caer inconsciente, seguramente por uno de sus hechizos.

Tras despertarme sobresaltado, me encontré en una cueva mientras una tormenta de arena pasaba. En seguida me puse en guardia ante el Wisemon, que estaba sentado cerca de mi, él me miró, aunque sus ojos amarillos no tenían pupila, me transmitieron un mensaje. Me había ayudado. Bajé mis puños.

—Gracias —le dije.

—No ha sido nada, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi —volvió a mirar hacia fuera, la tormenta de arena parecía no importarle—. Te he estado observando —dijo tras una pausa algo incomoda para mi—. La venganza no es el camino, aunque admito que lo que hicieron fue una guarrería.

—Aunque la venganza sea mala, lo haré, y nadie me detendrá.

—No pienso detenerte —su voz era muy tranquila—. De hecho, incluso te ayudaré.

Extendió su mano y en ella apareció un colgante pequeño, perfecto para mí. Me lo puse sin hacer palabras y luego lo miré.

—Y... ¿Qué hace?.

—¿Eres un veemon, no? —asentí con la cabeza. Wisemon prosiguió—. Etonces tu mejor arma para evolucionar son las evoluciones antiguas, osea, las Armor. Este collar es una de mis investigaciones, pues recoge la energía de los 12 digihuevos. El que porte ese collar será capaz de evolucionar a la forma que quiera —se levantó—. Pero tendrás que ganarte el derecho a usar cada transformación.

Seguí mirando el colgante, era una pequeña gema negra, con forma de rombo con las puntas redondeadas.

—¿El derecho a usarla? —pensé, pero cuando le fui a mirar para pedirle explicaciones no estaba.


	3. Gotsumon! 03

No hacía mucho tiempo que había llegado al poblado de unos Gotsumon. Había estado buscando respuestas a aquello de "Tendrás que ganarte el derecho a usar las evoluciones armor", y a varios kilómetros de distancia de esa aldea había un templo que explicaba, sin mucho lujo de detalle, los digihuevos. Estaba ahí junto con otros cuatro Gotsumon.

—Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Sinceridad, Inocencia, Esperanza, Luz, Amabilidad, Milagro y Destino —recitaba un Gotsumon que leía las paredes, parecía viejo y llevaba ropa de paleontólogo—. Los nueve primeros representan cada uno de las virtudes humanas, el Milagro es aquel suceso extraño y extraordinario, inesperado y siempre esperado y el Destino es cada uno de los finales de las vidas de cada individuo, flexible a cualquier cambio, caprichoso. Junto estos digihuevos se encuentra la Oscuridad, tan misteriosa como la oscuridad misma...

—Aja... —dije escuchando por tercera vez el discurso, pensando cada palabra con lupa.

Miré el colgante que me dio aquel misterioso Wisemon, no tenía ni idea de lo que había que hacer.

Un Gotsumon se acercó a mí. Tenía mi edad y se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, aunque también había hecho muchos amigos.

—Ey, Blue, ¿en que piensas?

Lo miré y dejé que mi colgante cayera sobre mi pecho.

—Pensaba en las palabras de aquel Wisemon, ¿ganarme el derecho a usarlas?...

—Los Wisemon son muy misteriosos y casi siempre dicen cosas crípticas —hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Por que no te quedas aquí? tienes amigos y podrías quedarte en mi casa, ser feliz.

Cerré los ojos.

—¿Y quien me dice que ellos no volverán, y si lo han echo con más aldeas, y si lo están haciendo ahora? —cerré los ojos con fuerza—. ¡No!, iré a por ellos y los mataré. Me vengaré por mi aldea y cada una de las aldeas que han destruido.

—¡Entonces te acompañaré! —dijo por primera vez, lo que me sorprendió—. ¡Acabaremos con todos los malvados!

—¡De acuerdo entonces! —chocamos las dorsales de nuestras manos.

El templo todavía estaba medio enterrado y habían muchas rocas que picar. Para mi era complicado, claro, así que me dieron un pico poder ayudar pues Gotsumon, con sus ataques, eran capaces de romper las rocas más fácilmente. Aun así con los trabajos de quitar baldosas en los que habían otros grabados había que hacerlo con delicadeza, y ahí si que era mejor que los Gotsumon.

Se puso casi a oscuras y una explosión nos llamó la atención, provenía del poblado.

—No —pensé—, otra vez no.

Corrimos al poblado. Subimos por una duna de arena hasta tener una vista de la situación, la estaban atacando.

—Otra vez no —volví a pensar.

Todo era igual, misma situación, mirando de lejos. Pero con un cambio en el tiempo de los sucesos, lo tenía que evitar.

—¡Vamos, Rocky! —dije al Gotsumon, llamándolo por su nombre.

Y saltamos de la duna hasta el suelo y corrimos hacia el poblado, los otros tres Gotsumon nos lo trataron de impedir, pero ya estábamos muy lejos y solo podían perseguirnos.

Unos Gotsumon gordísimos (Gotsumon X) y un Golemon estaban atacando. Los Gotsumon X no solo eran más que los normales, si no más fuertes y aunque habían bajas en ambos bandos, en el bando de los defensores de la aldea era clara su menoría. Igualmente nos enzarzamos en una pelea de la que, milagrosamente, conseguimos tumbar varios Golemon X solos. El Golemon nos tumbó con un solo movimiento de su brazo, igualmente nos levantamos y nos tiramos hacia él.

—¡V Cabezazo!.

—¡Rocas Furiosas!.

Mientras yo saltaba hacia él, Gotsumon disparaba una roca por su boca. Nuestros ataques fueron rechazados por otro movimiento de brazo, y como el mío fue físico salí volando unos 10 metros, alejándome de ambos. Los Gotsumon X seguían destruyendo el pueblo y Gotsumon seguía lanzándole rocas y recibiendo golpes.

Todo se estaba desmadrando, y necesitábamos ayuda.


	4. Flamedramon! 04

Volví a levantarme, estaba seguro de que si derrotábamos al Golemon las tropas enemigas se irían. Volví a atacar pero con el mismo resultado, esta vez el Golemon pareció hartarse y me mandó más lejos. Rocky tuvo el mismo destino, solo que él fue lanzado hacia otro lado.

Me volví a levantar, pero caí de rodillas, mis piernas empezaban a fallarme y me dolían las costillas.

—Mierda —solté al no poder levantarme.

Mientras, el Golemon se iba acercando a mí.

—¿Donde esta el templo? —por fin habló. Su voz era muy grave y pesada, la típica voz que se les pondría a los digimon así.

—¿Qué templo? —pregunté. Y fui recompensado con otro golpe de brazo, lanzándome hacia un lado y rebotando varias veces en el suelo.

Si preguntaban por el templo era obvio que quería poseer la información que contenía, y si atacaban así no iban con muy buenas intenciones. Me levanté, incluso con mis piernas fallando. Todo mi cuerpo chillaba de dolor.

—Si no me dices donde está, morirás.

—Jamás —no sabía que quería de ese lugar, pero algo me decía que no se lo dijera, incluso cuando el templo estaba tan cerca.

Volví a ser lanzado pero mi instinto justiciero, propio de cualquier Veemon que se apreciara, me hizo volver a levantarme. Una roca golpeó a Golemon en la espalda, eso hizo que se girara.

—Me tenéis harto, mocosos —sentenció.

Y esta vez no se limitó a apartar a Rocky, le asestó una fuerte patada y estaba seguro que tras eso no volvería a levantarse. Un fuego interno me envolvió, y me hizo pegarle con un Vee Cabezazo en la espalda. Por alguna extraña razón fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caminar varios pasos para no caerse.

—¡Ya basta! —grité—. ¡Vete de aquí!

Y me quedé plantado ahí, mirando a la bestia a los ojos, rezando por un maldito milagro, no quería para mi el milagro sino para los Gotsumon. No tenía miedo por mí, pero si por ellos.

—Tienes valor, pero con valor no solucionas nada.

Y fue a asestarme un puñetazo, pero algo raro pasó, mi colgante empezó a brillar, desprendió una fuerte luz naranja y eso hizo que se alejara. A los pocos segundos un fuerte rayo anaranjado calló del cielo, y escuché la voz del Wisemon.

—Bien, muy bien chico —parecía feliz—. Has querido sacrificarte para salvar a esas personas, muy imprudente, e incluso estúpido, pero valiente a fin de cuentas, así que... Eres merecedor del digihuevo del Valor, ¡ahora evoluciona y pelea!

Sentí una misteriosa llama, que envolvía todo mi ser, regeneraba mi cuerpo y cicatrizaba heridas. Tras curarme la luz se esfumó como vino, y yo estaba mejor, incluso antes de la pelea. Sonreí. Sentí un extraño poder y una sensación... Todo fue por instinto e intuición.

-¡Digihuevo evolución! —grité, y el colgante me envolvió con su luz naranja.

Fueron segundos en los que dejé de ser yo para ser un ente más poderoso, más alto, y vestido con guantes rojos con dibujos de fuego haciendo que mis tres garras sobresaliesen en cada uno. Mis brazos fueron adornados con correas negras y aparecieron protecciones parecidas a los guantes en los pies, junto con unas rodilleras. También adquirí un casco con un enorme cuerno en mi frente y una armadura ligera protegiendo mi pecho con el emblema del valor en mi espalda.

-¡Flamedramon! —esa palabra brotó de mi boca, pero no sabía por que lo había dicho. Tampoco era tiempo para pensar en eso. En seguida me puse en guardia.

-Flamedramon, el digimon antiguo de la leyenda —Golemon parecía estar ido con verme.

Había duplicado mi tamaño y en vez de por la rodilla ya le llegaba por el pecho, sin contar el cuerno. Sin pensármelo dos veces lo ataqué con un rápido movimiento de patada, lo que hizo que se echara atrás muy confuso y sorprendido. Los Gotsumon me miraron, y eso les levantó la moral, volvieron a la lucha y empezaron a acorralar a los Gotsumon X. Cargué energía en mi guante.

—¡Llamarada Súbita!

Pegué un puñetazo y una bola de fuego impactó en el pecho del Golemon lanzándolo hacia atrás. No se dio por vencido y me intentó asestar un puñetazo, y para mi sorpresa no era solo más rápido, si no más fuerte. Pude parar su puño, tan grande como mi guante. Parecía que teníamos más o menos la misma fuerza, pero yo era más ágil, y eso me daba ventaja. Salté, asestándole un golpe en la barbilla con una de mis rodilleras, y volví a atacarlo, esta vez con una patada, que hizo que retrocediera todavía más.

—Ahora dime, ¿por qué habéis atacado? —le pregunté.

—Solo cumplo ordenes —sacarle esa información fue más fácil de lo que pensaba—. Me dijeron "ve al templo del poblado de los Gotsumon del desierto gris, mátalos y consigue información sobre los digihuevos".

—Maldito, como pensaba solo eres un emisario, ¡igualmente eso no te da derecho alguno a hacer lo que haces! ¡COHETE DE FUEGO!.

Rodearme de fuego y asestarle una enorme embestida fue cuestión de segundos, segundos en los que me pregunté que, ahora que tenía la fuerza suficiente, abusar de él así... ¿No era lo que él estaba haciendo?, esos momentos de vacile fueron los que no hicieron que mi ataque no lo matara. Me acordé de Gotsumon y fui hacia él mientras el Golemon luchaba por levantarse, con una enorme quemadura en su pecho

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunté cuando me acerqué a él y comprobé que estaba consciente

—Sí... —abrió los ojos como platos y chilló—... ¡Cuidado!

La respuesta a la pregunta de antes fue contestada por ese grito; yo protegía de los destructores a aquellos Gotsumon. Él destruida a los Gotsumon. Ni lo miré, simplemente salté hacia atrás rodeado por el mismo fuego del Cohete de Fuego, acertando en el mismo punto donde le había dado al Golemon. Con la potencia del salto y aprovechando que estaba en el aire mi enemigo salió volando mucho mas que las otras veces

-Atacando por la espalda... Ahora si que me has cabreado. No tienes perdón. Espero que renazcas convertido en un buen digimon y no ataques a nadie mas, no tan cobardemente

Salté todo lo que pude y más, hasta ver a mi objetivo una cuarta parte de lo que era realmente. Él estaba viéndome desde el suelo, pero no podía moverse por las quemaduras y las heridas. Mientras caía con el fuego rodeándome completamente vi como los Gotsumon ganaban a los Gotsumon X. Ese era el milagro que estaba pidiendo. Cerré los ojos y caí sobre el Golemon con una fuerza sorprendente, levanté cascotes, rocas, algunos pedazos de casas quemadas junto a una enorme columna de fuego en vertical. Todo ese lanzamiento de objetos dejó un pequeño cráter en el que solo me encontraba yo. Polvo digital volaba por los aires, un espectáculo tan precioso como lastimero. Sentí como la energía me abandonaba, pero el pensamiento de poder acceder a ella cuando quisiera fue suficiente para no caer de rodillas, Aguanté de pie como un verdadero Veemon.

Sonreí y miré el poblado, había mucho que reconstruir y con los Gotsumon X y el Golemon eliminados me pareció enviar un mensaje ha quien movía los hilos; Iba a por él, y sea lo que sea lo que planeaba se lo iba a poner difícil.


End file.
